The OSTR is supporting a number of protein characterization analyses in mammalian cells for CCR investigators through the Laboratory of Protein Characterization at the Frederick National Lab (FNL). The OSTR continues to evaluate all commercially available platforms for protein and gene expression profiling and other high throughput technologies. To make the latest advances easily accessible to CCR researchers, the OSTR has established a number of arrangements with companies providing genomic and metabolomic profiling technologies and services (NanoString, Illumina, HMT, Metabolon, etc.). These agreements have led to far lower cost and an efficient and easy way for CCR investigators to access these technologies. A subsidy program has been established providing subsidies to support CCR investigator access to advanced genomic, proteomic, metabolomic, and bioinformatic technologies. This funding mechanism has helped to extend the limited research dollars available to CCR laboratories and has permitted our researchers to conduct experiments that might otherwise be cost prohibitive. Many of the funded projects have led to important publications in top-tier journals. Most recently, the OSTR has been involved in CCR's efforts to access the next generation sequencing technologies, including the setting up of a new NGS Core in building 37, which is available to any CCR investigator. In response to CCR's rapidly growing need to manage and analyze large sets of genomic and proteomic data, the OSTR has developed several partnerships with bioinformatics companies. At significant cost savings to NCI, OSTR negotiated a variety of license agreements on behalf of all NCI researchers for universal access to sophisticated tools for bioinformatic and statistical analysis of microarray experiments, proteomic profiling studies, and genomic analysis including next-generation sequencing data. In addition, the OSTR has made a number of software applications for the investigation of pathways and biological association networks available to all of NCI. The OSTR continues to assess CCR's requirements in the area of bioinformatics and biostatistics. We continue to work with the Leidos Information Systems Program to create a CCR dedicated Bioinformatics Program to provide support to CCR investigators. Support for analysis of high throughput genomic and proteomic data is being made available through this new program, which is located on the Bethesda campus. Most recently, the OSTR has taken on the management of the NanoScale Proteomics section of the Collaborative Protein Technology Resource. The Collaborative Protein Technology Resource (CPTR) is an open core dedicated to developing and implementing cutting-edge protein-based technologies to facilitate discovery, translational and clinical research in CCR/NCI/NIH. This Core offers expertise and provides state-of-the-art technologies to accommodate the demands of CCR/NCI/NIH investigators for: Rapid and precise protein analysis; Comprehensive and quantitative cell signaling event dissection; Nanoscale quantitative proteomics assessment; Biomarker development and therapeutic target identification; and, Clinical applicable assay development and applications. This Core is reported separately.